Brothers, Lights and Christmas Nights
by SLimac
Summary: Killian and his younger brother have a rocky relationship. With Christmas nearing, Killian is determined to build a bond with his brother so that all his family can celebrate together. But with the past the brothers share, this bond won't come easy. It starts with a favour and some Christmas lights. Neither of them know where it will end.
1. The Christmas Light Fiasco

_A/N:_ Here's the first of at least two holiday one-shots from the same verse as Brothers, Pizza and Game Controllers. The next one will come out closer to Christmas, once I'm done this semester. It's also written as a thank you. Thank you to all who nominated me (I only know who one of you are so I don't want to thank individuals in this but know I think you're the bee's knees) and for those who've voted for me in CSFA! I really appreciate it! And a massive thank you to those who've reached out on tumblr after I disclosed the abuse I've gone through and the repercussions I still feel daily. You make me feel validated and not alone and just, thank you, from the bottom of my heart! Honestly, I just love all this fandom. Much love!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

Killian had seen many a thing in his long life. Realms that seemed to rise out of the fog, spiralling towers that couldn't be seen until right under them. Mermaids that weaved tapestry out of sea life. A princess who fell in love with the Scourge of the Seven Seas. And yet, Christmas was completely new to him.

As the town was constantly in an uproar this mysterious holiday had been skipped the previous two years. No one had had time between all the flying monkeys and Evil Queen's sister, and the previous year, the town had ended up back in The Enchanted Forest where the holiday wasn't celebrated. But this year, this year things had calmed down. The Evil Queen had been captured and returned to Regina's body. Robin had miraculously come back, the timing exceptionally helpful for convincing Regina that she could have evil in her and not indulge in the tendencies. Emma had survived the prophesy- the thing which Killian was most grateful for. For once they had a breather in the town and everyone seemed hell bent on celebrating this holiday before the next Big Bad showed up.

But Killian didn't understand this holiday. Emma had explained the origins, how it was celebrating a deity's birth and now had morphed into trees inside houses and lights outside and socks that got filled with treasure or heating material, depending on behaviour. But it was all so strange that Killian found it hard to wrap his head around. The only thing Killian understood, without a doubt, was that celebrating the holiday was important for Emma. It was another one of those things she'd never had as a child. The holiday was about family, something she'd never known she'd had. About presents she'd never gotten. About trees never decorated and lights never hung and strange songs that had never been sung.

Until now.

Since the day after Thanksgiving, another strange but wonderful holiday, Killian had caught Emma drifting off, eyes going glassy as she stared at some holiday thing. This whole thing was new for Emma as well, just as it was for him, despite her prior knowledge of it. And damn, if it didn't break his heart every time he saw that far off look. Because he wanted nothing more than to give her everything she never had. One problem though- he had no idea what he was doing. So he'd been waiting, ready to help whenever she needed him.

But Emma still hadn't had the time to sort out Christmas. Because, even without a Big Bad it was still Storybrooke and Leroy was still a gossiping pain in the ass. And Sleepy still crashed into things after falling asleep at the wheel. And Will still broke into the library, even though now it was to see Belle, but still- Emma was too often called out of bed at night for the security alarm going off.

Killian knew how important Christmas was to Emma, especially since this was their first year as a family in the new house by the water. But it wasn't just important to her. Henry had both mothers now, both father figures back in his life and two stable(ish) homes. It was his chance to have everything he'd dreamed about as a child tracking down Emma. The boy deserved everything he kept talking about. And Killian. Reformed villain that he was finally had a family again. A _true love._ A boy who was slowly accepting him and who he viewed as a son. And a brother. Once again he had Liam, or at least _a_ Liam, back in his life. It wasn't the brother who he'd revered for years, but it was a brother and they were slowly learning how to be a family.

Liam had moved back to the Nautilus with Nemo following his release from hospital. While Liam had lived with Killian, Emma and Henry the brothers had slowly tried to mend years of damage. It wasn't easy. How could it be? Liam had had everything Killian and his older brother had wanted and Killian had killed Liam's only family. Tensions would still rise and jealousy would flare. One or two screaming matches had taken place in the house, Emma or Henry running in to separate the men before they could flay each other with kitchen knives. But everyday things got a little easier. The apologies fell faster from their tongues, the fights a little less vitriol. It got easier and easier to see that someday they may actually act like real brothers all the time.

The Jones brothers saw each other a few times a week, at least one of those days involving Nemo as he acted like a mediator, the calm, sage man that he was, helping the brothers sort through years of pain over dinners on the Nautilus. During the final hunt for the Evil Queen, Liam had helped Robin and he find the witch, Killian's brotherly pride flaring as he watched Liam sword fight with nearly as much grace as older Liam had. Liam still hadn't committed to staying in Storybrooke but he had taken a job at the docks and at least that meant he would stay for a while. At least until after the ice left the harbour. Which meant he'd be present for Christmas.

Which was another reason Killian wanted this Christmas holiday to go off perfectly. Because not only did he have Emma and Henry who deserved the time, but there was also Liam who'd never celebrated before with his family. If Christmas was about family, then Killian needed to include his brother.

Thanksgiving hadn't included Liam. Killian had invited him at the request of Emma, but to be fair, it was another holiday Killian didn't understand so hadn't known to invite his brother. But when he had gone to do so after Emma explained the day, Liam had declined the offer, saying he wanted to have it with Nemo and that it wasn't his place to interfere with Killian and Emma's extended family. No matter what Killian had said, Liam had stayed steadfast in his refusal and Killian had left the Nautilus feeling dejected and as if the idea of family he'd slowly been building was false. Emma had comforted him and then the big family dinner with Mary Margaret and David, Regina, Robin and their brood, Zelena, Emma and Henry and Belle and her son had helped soothe the pain Kilian had been feeling. But it just wasn't complete.

Killian was determined somehow to make Christmas complete.

Once he figured out all the things that Christmas involved.

December 4th found him still confused on the prospect but chomping at the bit to try and bring the holiday to his Swan. Each day that passed had Emma more and more frustrated, feeling as if she was once more going to lose the holiday trying to be everyone else's saviour. She'd gone to bed the previous night and told him a story about the one home she'd ever been in over Christmas that had hung lights up outside. How that was the only thing she could experience because the tree and presents were for the real family but she could go outside and stand there and watch the colourful lights and pretend she was a part of something. That was the one good Christmas memory she had and the townspeople just wouldn't give her a spare minute to recreate it.

So that morning, after Emma had left for work, Killian decided that he would do just that.

"Henry!" Killian called from the kitchen, the boy upstairs sleeping in, Sunday morning that it was.

"What?" Henry asked, irritated, a few moments later after stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I need your help," Killian answered, sliding a plate of pancakes towards him before doing up one of his own.

"With what?"

"Do you know about Christmas lights?"

Henry laughed. "Of course, I grew up in this world," he answered easily. "Why?"

"Your mother told me a story last night, about the only good thing she remembered from Christmas as a child was this one house that had lights. And I know she really wants to make this Christmas special. Because it's the first time everyone's been together to celebrate and, really, it's the first time for her to celebrate. I know she has fake memories of New York, but those are fake and she wants something real. But she hasn't had time to do anything and I thought hanging Christmas lights would be a good surprise for her to come back to after work."

Henry had listened thoughtfully as Killian spoke, chewing on his breakfast. Once Killian had voiced his request Henry considerably brightened, the vestiges of sleep falling away. "Operation Twinkle," Henry stated excitedly.

"So does that mean you'll help?"

"Totally!" Henry replied. "I even know where there's some lights in the attic from the previous owner. And there's a ladder in the shed. But, well, you're gonna need some help hanging stuff. If Mom- and I mean Regina- knew I climbed the roof to help you she'd turn you into a frog. I mean I can direct, but hanging lights with your own hand might be kind of impossible."

Killian gulped. This was going to be a bigger project than he originally thought. "Okay, so we need a third person."

"Why don't you call your brother? I mean David's working but you could call Robin if you didn't want to get Liam?"

"Liam's a great idea," Killian answered quickly. This would be the perfect chance to start their Christmas bonding. If Liam agreed. If not, Robin wouldn't be a bad person to spend the day with but now that Henry had put the idea in his head, well, it wouldn't let go. "You go find the lights while I call Liam."

"Cool." With a nod Henry jumped up from his empty plate and disappeared up the stairs.

Killian finished the last few bites of pancake left on his plate before grabbing his phone and dialing Liam's number. After Liam had moved out from the house and back to the Nautilus, he and Emma had gotten Liam a cell phone. Liam was convinced to take it for safety reasons, just in case something happened with Nemo as he was healing, but since then he'd adapted to it well. It probably helped that he was used to all the technology on the Nautilus and had adapted much quicker than Killian had.

"Hello?" Liam answered after a few rings.

"Hello, brother," Killian answered, partially to let Liam know who was calling but also because he enjoyed the word rolling of his tongue again. The chances to call Liam that in the Underworld had been too few and it had been several centuries since the name had been a regular occurrence.

"Killian, hi," Liam answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask that," Killian replied as Henry thumped down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen holding a large plastic tub. "Henry and I have a project today-"

"Operation Twinkle!" Henry shouted in the background, eliciting a confused laugh from Liam. Ever since that first afternoon with the videogames Liam had been secretly taken by the boy (or well, he thought it was secret, Killian saw right through them). In Killian's opinion it was because Henry had grown up without a father, something both he and Liam knew well. But whereas Liam had been bitter, Henry flourished, a true believer in every sense, and it seemed that Liam admired Henry for it. And then there was the fact that Henry was always doing something and was simply entertaining to be around, often detracting from the tensions between the brothers.

"Aye, well, we're hanging Christmas lights as a surprise for Swan, and it seems that Henry and I are in need of some help. Would you be interested?"

Liam was quiet for a few moments. Did he know what Christmas was? Was he confused? Surely Nemo, with all his realm travel, knew and had explained it when decorations started cropping up in stores. Just when Killian was going to speak up again, Liam broke the silence. "I guess I could. When did you want to do it?"

Killian let out a relieved breath, pleased his brother was interested in doing something with him. "Whenever, so long as it's done by this evening."

"How about I come up in ten minutes?"

"That would be great!" Killian answered, flashing a thumbs up to Henry. "See you soon."

"Yeah, uh, bye," Liam paused for a moment. "Bye brother."

Killian hung up, swallowing down a grin. Every time they took a step back, whether it be from his own temper or Liam's, that crushing feeling hit him, the shame at what older Liam would think. Killian needed to make this relationship work and having Liam call him brother, well, it was a good feeling. A feeling of promise.

"Liam will be here in ten."

Henry nodded, holding out the big box for Killian to take. "I guess that means we need to go untangle the mess in there now then." Henry lifted the lid, showing a tangled pile of green wire.

"Bloody hell."

Henry and he hadn't gotten nearly half the knots out of the lights before Liam arrived. It seemed whoever had owned them previously had stuffed the lights in with little care of their condition the next year. It was to angry huffs and the occasional curse from Killian that Liam found the two of them, attempting to stretch out the wires across the snow covered front yard.

"Well, this is a mess," Liam stated in way of greeting.

"Liam!" Killian called, happy to see his brother, especially since the man didn't look to be in a mood. "Aye, absolutely horrendous. If my crew ever put rope away like this, I'd have them thrown off at the next port."

"Seems Nemo was a bit more understanding then," Liam answered with a little laugh. "I destroyed a pile of rope or two when I first boarded the Nautilus."

"Oh, I did the same on that first boat." Killian stopped himself before he could mention anymore about the slavery and the beatings his foolishness granted him. Because that would undoubtedly turn to their father. But Liam understood anyway, looking up and giving him a sharp, slightly upset nod, before reaching for the wires.

"Let's see if I can help untangle this with all my practice then," he replied, forcing some levity into the situation.

Henry chatted away about Christmas and the various traditions of the holiday as Killian and Liam did the majority of the untangling. Liam seemed particularly interested in the idea of the caroling in the town's centre. Apparently the youngest Jones was rather musical. Killian filed that little bit of information away for a later date.

Finally, the last knot came out and Liam gave a whoop of success. The strands of light were stretched out across the yard in straight, navy acceptable lines. Liam looked up and caught Killian's eye, who returned the satisfied nod with a grin.

"Alright, now what?" Killian asked, turning to Henry who was sitting on the front step, watching the brothers work together with a pleased glint in his eye. It was then that Killian started to wonder if the fourteen-year-old had actually been more interested in the brothers bonding than it being the truth of him not being allowed up on the roof. To be fair the kid got into serious shit on a regular basis so maybe the roof wasn't quite so off limits anymore. Killian just shook his head and silently vowed to try and get Emma to up his curfew by a half hour or so.

"Now we hang them," Henry said offering a staple gun from the bottom of the light box. "You just press here and it fires," he said, demonstrating by squeezing the lever handle and shooting a staple out with a little pop. Liam gave an impressed little face.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you have something like that on the Nautilus," Killian laughed.

"We do," Liam conceded with a little laugh, slowly getting more comfortable with the chatter as the morning wore on. "Bigger ones too. But you know, always entertaining to find a new one."

"Aye, especially when you're not off a submarine and this is all new."

"You should have seen Killian with the microwave," Henry added, much to Killian's embarrassment. "Or, well, the old microwave."

"Alright, enough about me. Henry, you get the lights ready while I go get the ladder." With that, Killian marched off around the house to the shed, pulling the old metal ladder out from under trash he really needed to deal with after the snow disappeared. Just the thought of that made him smile- because Killian had a project for the future. To make his house better. The house that stayed in one spot instead of sailing across realms and contained a beautiful woman. Yes, Killian wouldn't be upset at all about these chores. All he could hope for was that Liam was still around then and they could maybe turn the shed into a boat house for repairs to the local ships since they were close to the water. Jones Bros. Ship Building. Had a nice ring to it.

Of course, that meant his relationship with Liam was going to have to get a hell of a lot better before then.

With a sigh Killian shouldered the ladder and carried it around the front of the house. When he reached the front yard again, Liam and Henry had attached all the strands of lights together and plugged one end into an outside socket. The little lights illuminated the snow in bright patches of colour, reflecting off the smooth ground a little like magic. Killian whistled softly at the beauty.

"Like it?" Henry asked, biting his lip to contain a grin.

"Aye, lad. I can see why your mother loves them."

"Even though we have lights in the Nautilus, nothing's like this," Liam added, wonderment in his tone. It was almost as if he was thanking Killian for inviting him into Operation Twinkle.

"The Magic of Christmas," Henry sing-songed. "Come on, let's get this going."

Killian propped the ladder against the side of the house. Thankfully, it hadn't snowed the previous night so most of the ice had thawed off the roof in the previous day's and current morning's sun. "Liam, can you carry the staple gun up?" Killian asked as he wound the free end of the lights around his hook for the climb. "Henry, you hold the ladder in place and make sure we're doing this right."

Instructions given, Killian started to climb up onto the roof. Once he'd made it up onto the shingles, he started to shimmy sideways to the corner of the front of the house. Liam climbed up while he did so, soon following after to where Killian sat.

"So, I hold and you staple?" Killian asked, untangling the wires from his hook. Liam nodded, shifting a bit on the roof, as if he couldn't quite get a comfortable balance.

"Okay, just staple them to the shingles above the gutter," Henry called out. Killian held the light strand where he was asked and Liam stapled.

It was slow going, especially on the parts of the roof that were still slick with melting ice but the two men completed the majority of the roof with no issue, a staple between every few lights, Henry guiding the longer part of the strand from the ground as the brothers moved.

That was, everything when smoothly until they were nearly done. Killian had the plug end of the light strand pinned to the roof but due to the corner and slope of the roof, Killian really couldn't move much and Liam was forced to reach over him. Killian should have known that was a terrible idea, Liam had had issues gripping the roof with his boots the entire time. But he was just so pleased that they were getting along, chatting and laughing about Liam's job at the docks and Killian's misadventures with technology Liam was generally familiar with that he didn't think. And the next thing Killian knew Liam had slipped.

Was falling.

Screaming.

Killian lunged, digging his hook into the roof while the other reached blindly for his brother.

Body jerking when Liam's hand grabbed his own, the momentum nearly pulling him over the roof. Would have if it weren't for his hook. There'd be rope burn to deal with after this situation was resolved by the way the hook's straps were pulling on his forearm.

But that didn't matter now.

All at once Killian was hit with the memories of older Liam in the Underworld. Of how Liam had let go and Killian hadn't been strong enough to hold onto him. Of how frantic their last words had been because Killian knew he'd fail at pulling his brother up. But this time that situation wouldn't have a happy ending. This time, younger Liam would end up sprawled on the ground over twenty feet down, ice and snow compacted beneath him.

"I swear, Liam, if you let go, I will keelhaul your sorry dead arse," Killian shouted, unable to lean over and look at Liam.

"Don't drop me, brother," Liam practically begged, swinging off Killian's arm. The movement made it difficult to keep steady and Killian's shoulders ached with the potential for dislocation. But Killian wouldn't let go. Not before his arms ripped off. It was how older Liam should have stayed, in his grasp, until Killian could pull him up. Not plunging into a potential firestorm.

"I promise I won't," Killian replied, gritting his teeth through the pain and squeezing Liam's hand harder. On the ground Henry was shouting into the phone, calling for help. "I won't let anything hurt you, brother. Not anymore."

With that Killian started to pull and lift. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he dug his hook harder into the roof, using that to stabilize him as he inched backwards up the shingles. Liam's fingers were digging into his own, the nails cutting his flesh, but Killian only squeezed back harder. Killian cursed as he pulled, feeling like it took ages until he saw Liam's hand appear in his own over the edge of the roof. Then Liam's other hand caught the edge of the gutter and started to help, easing the tension on what certainly would be pulled or torn muscles across his shoulders. A few more hearty tugs and Liam's torso was sprawled across the edge of the roof. Liam gave a few kicks of his legs, propelling him forward until he collapsed next to Killian.

"Brother- Killian, you saved me," Liam gasped beside him.

"Always," Killian answered. "Believe what you may, but I really am trying to be a good brother."

Liam nodded somberly, looking away from where Killian was panting. "I know now."

A pop sounded in the yard before Killian could respond. With muscles screaming he pushed himself up to see Emma now standing in the yard, eyes wide with panic. When she realized Killian and Liam were relatively safe siting on the roof she tried to glare up at him before dissolving into laughter, Henry quickly joining in. A wave of her hand and Killian and Liam were lying on the snow at her feet. Emma bent quickly and kissed his lips, whispering "thank you for the lights, we'll talk later," before standing again and looking at the brothers sternly, laughter gone.

"You two are not allowed to go get the Christmas tree alone. Or decorate it. Or make cookies. Seriously, just don't do anything without supervision," she instructed. With a muttered and exasperated " _Brothers"_ she poofed away again, leaving the two Joneses lying in the snow.

"Maybe she is right," Liam put in after a moment, no longer quite as out of breath. Killian turned to Liam with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. "We definitely shouldn't cut a tree down on our own."

Killian only grinned back. Both too tired to say anything but also too pleased with the potential for a proper Jones Brothers Christmas to find the words.


	2. Operation Tannenbaum

_A/N:_ Thanks to Chocolatecrackle for catching the formatting issues first time around! Hope you all like this! Thanks for all the support and please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this series!

Disclaimer: All aspects of Once Upon a Time belong to ABC and the show's creators.

Killian stood by the front door, leaning against the neighbouring wall. Trying to act calm. _Trying_ being the operative word. But there was still that lingering doubt. The fear that one of their tree expedition party would be missing despite repeated reassurances to the opposite.

The fear that the growing relationship would once again crumble.

The grandfather clock in the hall, the one he'd found in storage on The Jolly, chimed the six o'clock mark. It was all Killian could do not to jump and peer out the little window by the door. Instead he focused on the clock, watching the second hand spin around. Why was it so hard to trust that this Christmas could be full of family? _All_ his family?

A knock sounded at the door.

Killian nearly jumped out of his skin, turning rapidly back to the door. Puling open the door, he revealed Liam, wearing a grey overcoat that once went with his old Nautilus uniform and a big red scarf, chin tucked in. Liam gave him a small smile, shaking off the snow flakes that had gathered in his hair.

"Come in!" Killian called, stepping aside and trying not to sound _overly_ relieved that his brother hadn't bailed. Ever since the episode on the roof with the Christmas lights, Liam had been more receptive to their relationship. Coming over to help Killian with Henry's wood shop project, building a life-sized replica of a historical whaling schooner, that really just ended up with Henry gluing the popsicle sticks and dowels together while Killian and Liam told stories of their time with one Captain Ahab. Who Henry seemed awed, but unsurprised, that they knew. And also annoyed that it was just him who ended up covered in glue and paint.

Honestly, Killian couldn't find it in himself to be at all sorry. Not when they'd all had such a good night. But that was a week ago. A lot could change for Liam in that short span. Man was just as moody as Killian had once been. Could still be if it was Emma who was asked."Evening, Killian. Are we ready to go?" Liam asked, stepping in out of the cold so the door could shut.

"Not yet!" Emma shouted, running out of the kitchen and skidding to a stop in her thick wool socks in front of them. "I need to get a sweater upstairs first. You two are _not_ to leave without me and Henry. Don't even touch the ornament boxes. Just stand there. I still haven't forgiven you for the lights." With a final huff, she turned and ran up the stairs, leaving the men slightly stunned.

"We aren't that incapable," Killian hollered after her.

"Oh yes you are," Henry laughed from where he was lying on the sofa, head poking out above the arm. "I went to the Underworld for you once. But if you end up back there for a tree fiasco, you're on your own buddy."

Liam laughed at that, with a conceding nod. "You did nearly dislocate your shoulder, brother."

"And you fell off the roof, _little brother_ ," Killian answered with a laugh.

" _Younger_ brother," Liam replied with a long suffering groan.

It felt like the air had been punched out of Killian's lungs. _Younger brother._ How many times did Killian reply to Liam's patronizing _little brother_ with that? Back as children. Then on the slave ship. Then in the navy. Then that last time on Neverland. Until it wasn't the last time and they were both in the Underworld. But Killian was still the _little brother._

And now he was the big brother. To a little brother Killian never thought could see him like that. A lump caught in his throat and he turned after forcing a smile at his brother to try to minimize his reaction. At the same moment Killian turned away under the guise of grabbing his coat from the hanger, Emma came down the stairs, immediately noticing his facial expression. A tiny furrow came in her brows until Killian gave her a look that said _later_.

"Alright, Henry, get your coat," Emma called, a little to brightly to Killian's ears but Liam didn't seem to realize, instead watching Henry pull on his boots with a slightly excited gleam in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. Trying to keep up appearances as a moody, put-out brother.

Henry finished getting ready and stepped out onto the front deck, Liam following behind. Emma caught at Killian's wrist before he could move as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Liam said _younger_ brother _._ Corrected me for calling him _little_ brother." Killian coughed a little to clear at his throat.

 _"Oh."_ Emma slid her hand down from his wrist to his hand and squeezed at his hand. Of course, Emma would understand the gravity Killian was feeling. She had me Liam in the Underworld, after all, and saw their interactions. It hit Killian again, just how strange and wonderful it was to have his brother back, even after all he had done to him, and what Liam had tried to do to him.

"You okay?" she asked, green eyes wide with concern but also a bit of pride at how their relationship was repairing.

Killian sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah." Another breath. "Yeah. It just hit me how similar our mannerisms are."

Emma smiled back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're brothers. Liam is a Jones, just as much as you."

Killian nodded, unable to squash his own grin. Before he could respond, Henry poked his head through the door again. "Are you coming? Because Liam and I will go on our own!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Emma shouted back. "I know you had a part in the roof debacle. I will magic you to the deck if you try to move." Liam's laugh echoed through the open doorway as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Captain. The boys are calling." Killian grinned back and allowed him to pull her out the door before Henry and Liam could run off the try to chop down a tree themselves. And potentially crush one of the Merry Men who'd returned under it.

The group piled into the little yellow bug, Emma driving, Killian in the passenger seat, with Liam and Henry in the back seat. The plan was to drive to the lot set up next to Granny's and pick out a tree. Emma would magic the tree back to the front yard and then they'd come home. They could have walked but it was a bit farther for Liam to get to Granny's than the house and it was cold and icy.

The drive to the tree lot was fairly quiet, or, well, at least apart from Henry's incessant chattering about Operation Tannenbaum. Liam, bless him, listened attentively as Henry explained how to put up a tree, what went on it and, _most importantly_ for Henry _,_ what went under it. Emma just rolled her eyes and pulled into a spot in front of the lot.

The tree lot was only half full of the stock that had been there earlier in the month, as it seemed that they were rather behind the rest of the town in the Christmas spirit. Of course, it wasn't as if they had plenty of time to do it, the light fiasco proving that. But there still seemed to be enough of a choice. Little John moved between the trees that the Merry Men, who had returned with Roland after the new version of Robin had turned up. Which had been a rather strange, heartwarming and tense meeting, with the alternate Robin having lost Roland to the same flu that took Marian in Wish World. But they were together. With Regina and baby Robin. And of course, Zelena to make everything awkward.

Honestly, that family may be more dysfunctional than Killian's own- and he'd murdered his own father.

With that thought pinching at his gut he drew in a deep breath and got out of the Bug. He had to remember that the brothers were together now. That Liam was currently walking ahead of him, Henry buzzing around him and leading him to where Will Scarlet was currently propping up new trees. That this would be his first Christmas, at least that he was aware of, and it would also be the first one he spent with his family. _All the family he had._

That was a damn good feeling.

Overwhelming.

But too good for him to just let the sheer luck he'd had thrown at him crush him in it's wave.

A small hand slipped into his as Emma joined him in following Henry and Liam. "You still doing okay?"

"Of course, love. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emma shrugged, giving a thumbs up to Henry as he and Liam examined a tree that was probably much too big for the amount of ornaments they had to decorate. "I did this with my mother the first year I was in Storybrooke. Well, it was Mary Margaret then since the curse was still on. But it was still my first proper Christmas activity. Everything else was lackluster foster system and group home activities and a motel with Neal for a night with a dashboard bobble tree that we shoplifted from a corner store. Doing this with Mary Margaret was just a lot. I had no idea what I was doing. And I kind of just wanted to run the whole time."

Killian nodded at her quiet words. "I'm not saying I'm not overwhelmed, Swan. I've just been trying to focus on how blessed this old villain has been this year. I suppose if I stopped for a moment and thought about it I'd have a similar reaction as you. Well, perhaps not the running as we both know I prefer drinking for my coping method, but it all does the same thing in the end."

"You know you're not a villain right?" Emma had asked him that many times before. And he did know the answer. Perhaps it was Zeus sending him back that finally caused the hero image to sink in. That didn't mean that he didn't still feel the ghosts of his past, those he'd killed and lives he'd ruined- his own included. Sometimes the v word still slipped out when he was talking about himself. His past was his past. It would always be there- villainous ways included.

"I know," Killian answered. "But I've still been blessed, especially so considering what I've been in the past. I was dead but I was sent back. I've got you, and Henry in a lovely house that we're making our own. I thought that was all I could ever ask for. I had a family. But then, against all odds, I got my brother back and now he's here, with the boy, picking out a bloody fir tree for our living room. I don't know if I'm going to get to keep Liam in my life, but I'm just trying to focus on not having to say goodbye someday." Emma laughed at that, squeezing his hand tighter.

"I'm glad you're taking this better than I did," Emma told him sincerely. "Especially since it seems that they've found a tree."

Just as Emma said, Liam and Henry were currently standing, rather proudly, in front of a slightly lopsided, but full all the same, tree. It wasn't the nicest in the lot, at least not to Killian's apparently untrained eye, but Henry liked it and Liam was looking at the teen like he'd brought a peace and pleasure to him that could never have been expected. That wave of emotion he'd just been speaking of threatened to pull him under again. Instead, Killian forced a grin.

"Looks good, lad, brother." They each nodded back, pleased.

Emma grinned and laughed a bit at the sight of the tree. "Alright, if this is your choice, I'll go find Little John." Henry trailed after his mother after spotting Roland with the large man, leaving the brothers together to guard the tree.

"Enjoying yourself?" Killian asked with a raised brow.

Liam glanced back at the tree, chewing his lip to contain his smile. Maybe someday Liam would be open with his affection. "Henry's great," Liam answered, deflecting. "I can see why he means so much to you."

"The lad's special." Killian grinned towards where Emma and Henry were walking back towards them. "His mother, too."

Liam snorted. "That much is obvious after spending two minutes with you two."

Killian gave Liam a little shove with the curved end of his hook. "Wait until you meet her parents. They're the definition of true love." Killian was almost certain that Liam muttered _lucky royals_ under his breath, but before he could follow up, Emma and Henry had joined them. Maybe Henry's next Operation would have to be finding Liam a romantic partner.

"Ready?" Emma asked, motioning for the men to step away from the tree. When Henry nodded at her side, Emma flicked her wrist and the tree disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. Liam jumped next to Killian, clearly still unused to Emma being magical. Killian just laughed, patting his brother's back.

"Not to worry brother, we're taking the car back."

Unsurprisingly, Liam was tentative when they returned to the house, helping Killian tug the tree into the house from where it had landed on the front porch, but then standing off to the side and watching the proceedings quietly. Henry had managed to convince Liam to hang a few red baubles from a box the lad had thrust into Liam's hands but that was it. Killian understood the feeling well. Not very long ago he'd been standing across the road from Granny's, spying on Swan and her family. Not very long ago he'd been punched by Emma's father. Handcuffed by Emma. Distrusted by everyone. Killian had known he'd not been wanted and covered it in bravado and leather and rum.

Sometimes he still felt like that. Especially when someone new showed up in the town, someone who only knew _Captain Hook_.

But the last thing Killian wanted to do was to make Liam feel even more awkward. Killian wanted to make Liam feel as if he belonged. To feel comfortable around his family. To stop looking so lost as he sat on the end of the sofa, watching Henry hang sparkly baubles.

Maybe a bit of Christmas magic was needed.

Killian stepped over to Emma, leaning towards her ear under the guise of kissing her cheek. "Look at Liam. I think we need the special ornaments now, rather than later." Emma calmly glanced towards the sofa, acting as if she were checking the time, and frowning a bit at Liam's carefully blank face. With a nod and a subtle flick of her wrist, a series of boxes appeared in her hands.

As it was their first Christmas together, Emma was determined to create traditions. One of her planned traditions was to buy a special ornament every year for each person, including herself (which Killian had picked out), so each year had memories on the tree. As they were picking the ornaments at the store, Killian had spotted another and knew, that even if Liam wasn't guaranteed to be around for Christmas, that at least he'd have one to remember the year he was reunited with his brother.

"Okay, now's time for a tradition," Emma called, stepping out from behind the tree, Killian following. "Since it's our first real Christmas as a family, I wanted to get us special ornaments. The date's written on the boxes for when we have more years. Maybe someday, we'll even add more." Killian filed that little tidbit away, determined to focus on his brother at the moment. "So, Henry, this year you get a book." Emma handed over the ornament. "I picked a yellow Bug for myself." She held it up for everyone to see. "Killian, you get a ship in a bottle." Emma handed him two boxes with an encouraging smile. Killian set down one of the boxes and moved towards his brother, who was looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but the Swan-Jones house.

Killian cleared his throat and held up the extra box. "Liam, I know you say you may not be in Storybrooke for much longer. I know you don't always like me either." Liam, looking bewildered up until that point, grinned a bit at Killian's words before sobering again. "But when Emma and I were getting the ornaments, I knew I needed one for you too. Because, even though you may not be here, or feel like you want to come back, I wanted to make sure you knew that you always have a place with us and, whether you're here or not, that I'll always get an ornament for you, brother." Killian swallowed down the emotion that made his voice husky then thrust the box at Liam.

Liam took it tentatively, opening it as the others watched, before he pulled out a little lighthouse.

"To guide you home," Killian explained, leaning into Emma when she came up beside him.

Liam examined the ornament for several long moments. Killian wasn't sure what Liam was thinking. If it had been too much. If Liam was feeling trapped or angry. Or if it had gone over well. No one spoke as Liam finally looked up and stood, Killian bracing for Liam to smash the ornament or take of running. But instead, Liam stepped forward and hung the ornament on a branch.

"Thank you, brother," Liam said after another long moment of looking at the red and white lighthouse dangling among the other baubles. "I guess this means I need to be here for Christmas morning," Liam put in, trying to seem a bit exasperated, but unable to hide his grin. "Just to make sure my ornament stays safe."

"Whatever you say," Killian answered, trying to seem just as put out but just as incapable of hiding his grin.

"But if I'm gone for a year and find out that you break my ornament, I will finally stab you." Liam actually laughed, pretending to lunge forward with his hand extended. Killian grabbed his arm, twisting it up and flipping him over onto the couch where he landed with a groan. Emma and Henry just laughed.

"Of course you will, little brother."

" _Younger brother."_


End file.
